Lily's Adventure
by Sky the dog
Summary: what if tori and jade had another sister named lily? what if she and beck were best friend? who do you think jade feels? what happens between lily and beck? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Lily's point of view **

**I woke up to mine and tori's alarm clock.**

**I got up and grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans and pink juicy couture shirt.**

**I got dressed and put on my knee high converses.**

**Grabbed my Roxy shadows book bag.**

**I put on my Barbie necklace with a flower ring and a rubber bracelet.**

**I went down stairs to grab a bagel and I jumped when I saw tori.**

"**you scared me."**

"**sorry."**

**she didn't look to good. **

"**tori what's wrong?" **

**she sighed.**

"**I'm scared of starting at Hollywood arts."**

"**ahh I was too on my first day."**

"**how did you get over it?" **

"**I meet some cool people. Plus my best friend goes to Hollywood arts." **

"**beck goes to Hollywood arts?" **

"**yup and so does Andre and me and Trina." "truth be told I'm not to exited about Trina being there."**

**I laughed.**

"**me either." **

**she hugged me.**

"**now go get dressed we have to leave in twenty minutes."**

"**alright alright."**

**so she went up stairs.**

**I grabbed my bagel and then Trina came down. "hey where's tori?"**

"**getting dressed. Why?" **

"**just wondering. hey what are you gonna do for the showcase?" **

"**I don't know yet." **

"**oh well you better decide its in 2 weeks."**

"**I know Trina." **

"**ok." **

"**Trina go get dressed we leave in thirteen minutes."**

"**alright."**

**so when she went up stairs tori came down.**

**She was wearing a black young and restless shirt.**

**A pair of light blue jeans.**

**A pair of flats. She had a roxy good book bag, and a matching earring and neclace.**

"**we ready?" **

"**no we have to wait for Trina." **

**just as I said that she walked down stairs wearing a bright yellow shirt.**

**A jean mini skirt and a pair of ed hardy yellow converse.**

**She had a bright yellow Jan sport book bag and yellow bangle. **

"**we ready now?"**

"**yes we are ready now."**

**so we walked to Trina's car.**

**We drove there and I took tori to the office because Trina ditched us.**

**So after we got her schedule we walked to our lockers.**

**They were right beside each others**

**. My locker was decorated.**

**It was purple with pink roses and pictures.**

"**Lily I love your locker."**

"**thanks you get to decorate yours too."**

"**really?" **

"**yup." **

**just then jade and beck came over.**

**I don't think jade likes me. **

"**hey guys." **

"**hey lily, tori."**

"**great to see you again beck." **

**I just laughed. **

"**so beck you coming over today." **

"**umm I'll have to check my schedule."**

"**uhh whatever." **

"**tori let me see your schedule." **

**she handed me her schedule.**

"**we have every class together except music." "cool." **

"**yup." **

"**so that means beck has every class with her too."**

"**yes jade that's what that means."**

**she glared at me.**

**Tori laughed. **

"**I think I might like it here." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily's point of view **

**Tori said she might like it here. **

"**of course you will."**

**I looked at jade and beck.**

**I just sighed.**

**Then said **

"**beck we haven't hung out in three days."**

"**I know."**

"**and I am getting sick of hanging out with my sisters."**

**tori looked hurt.**

"**hey."**

"**oh you know I love me." **

"**lily I will try to come over today."**

"**yes."**

**then the bell rang.**

"**off to sikowitz class." **

"**who?" **

"**just come on."**

**so we walked to class.**

**Tori gave him her slip.**

**He sighed it.**

**He then threw a coconut at me again.**

**Tori looked at me and said **

"**why did he throw a coconut?" **

"**always does." **

**then sikowitz said **

"**Vega get up here and do a scene." **

**tori said **

"**there is 2 of us now."**

"**she knows who I'm talking about."**

**so I stood up. **

"**alright what am I doing?" **

"**you are a woman who just found out her husband needs a risky operation."**

"**alright." **

**so I started the scene and jade threw a book at me.**

"**really jade?"**

"**yeah." **

**I just rolled my eyes and sat down.**

**Beck whispered**

"**sorry for jade's behavior."**

**I looked at him and said **

"**she always does that." **

"**I know." **

**I turned back around.**

**Then the bell rang for lunch.**

**I didn't feel like eating so I just sat down and waited for my friends.**

"**hey lily can I sit with you?"**

"**yeah I was waiting for you."**

**so tori sat down.**

"**hey what are you eating?"**

"**uhh a salad."**

"**ahh."**

**so then beck and jade sat down.**

"**lily what are you having for lunch." **

"**I'm not eating." **

**he raised an eyebrow at me.**

**I just smiled.**

**Then cat joined us.**

**I loved her hair and said**

"**I'm gonna dye my hair."**

**tori and beck looked at me. **

"**no your not." **

**jade looked at beck then said **

"**let her do what she wants."**

**he just shook his head. **

**I said **

"**what color should I color it tori?" **

"**nothing it needs to stay the same." **

"**why? Oh I know I'll go blonde." **

**that made beck chock on his salad.**

"**no you are not going blonde."**

"**aww your no fun." **

**tori laughed.**

**I smiled then Robbie came over.**

**He hadn't meet tori.**

**Just then sinjin walked over and asked me out again.**

"**sinjin I will not go out with you."**

**beck stared at him and said **

"**go away man."**

**so he left.**

**I just rolled my eyes and tori said **

"**what just happened?"**

"**sinjin asks lily out almost every day and its starting to bug me."**

**then jade said every loud **

"**why do you care?" **

"**I care because she is my best friend."**

"**I thought I was your best friend." **

"**you are jade and my girlfriend but lily is my best friend."**

**I threw one of tori's carrots at him.**

"**don't throw carrots at me."**

**he threw it back. **

**I laughed. **

**Then my phone beeped.**

"**I have a new slap face notification." **

"**ok. What's it say." **

"**it says, sitting with lily and her best friend and his girlfriend and watching carrots fly. Gotta love lily." **

**I looked at tori.**

**She looked at me. And smiled.**

**I just rolled my eyes then the bell rang.**

"**just 2 more classes and I'm home free. Beck are you coming over our not?" **

"**yes lily." **

**so thin I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.**

**Jade was gonna yell at him so I just left.**

**I walked to music.**

**It was boring.**

**So then after music I walked to my next class. Thank god I sat next to beck in this class.**

**I was the first one in there.**

**So I just sat down and started taping my fingers then beck walked in. **

"**how bad?" **

"**not that bad just I now go the cold shoulder." "she overreacts beck." **

"**I know but what can I do." **

"**uhh find some one else." **

**he just shook his head.**

**So class was boring as ever.**

**When class was over I walked to tori's last period. **

**She came out smiling. **

"**I like it here."**

"**I told you, you would."**

**she just laughed and said **

"**so is beck coming over tonight?"**

"**he is. Now I don't have to hang with you and Trina." **

"**hurt full."**

**I laughed.**

"**do you wanna go to ice's coffee" **

**(I made that name up.)**

"**umm yeah."**

"**Kay come on."**

**so we walked to ice's and I got an iced coffee, tori got a cappuccino.**

**So we walked home and Trina was in her room. So I said **

"**beck should be here soon." **

"**lily do you like beck."**

**that got me confused. **

"**yeah if I didn't he wouldn't be my best friend." "that's not what I mean." **

"**ok I am confused."**

"**never mind." **

"**ok."**

**so then the door bell was rang.**

**I opened the door to see beck standing there. "what happened?"**

"**well jade thought that I was cheating on her so we broke up but then we got back together before I got here." **

"**ok."**

**I was so confused. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily's point of view**

"**ok so you and jade broke up because she thought you were cheating then you two got back together before you came here?"**

"**yeah."**

"**ok you and jade have a weird relationship." "yeah I know."**

**I just sighed.**

**Then I heard yelling.**

**I looked at beck.**

**I said **

"**I'll be right back."**

**so I ran to Trina's room.**

**She and tori were fighting. **

"**what's going on?" **

"**Trina wants to barrow my wedges and I said no."**

"**ok no means no Trina sorry. Can you guys be quit me and beck are talking." **

"**ok sorry."**

**I just rolled my eyes.**

**I walked back down stairs.**

"**sorry tori and Trina were having some shoe problems."**

"**alright." **

**so then I sat back beside beck and then I said "why are you with jade?" **

"**because I love her." **

"**I know you do but you can get someone so better."**

"**I know."**

"**beck you are so dumb."**

**he laughed and I said **

"**do you wanna go to ice's?"**

"**sure." **

**so we got up and I yelled**

"**tori me and beck are going to ice's."**

"**ok." **

"**come on."**

**so we walked to ice's.**

**we just talked to the people that worked there. When we walked out we started laughing because sinjin was fighting with a girl.**

"**I feel so bad for him."**

**beck just laughed. **

"**it's not funny. I do." **

"**I know you do." **

**I just smiled and said **

"**what do you wanna do now?"**

"**I don't know." **

"**you are a fail." **

**he laughed.**

"**you're a fail."**

**I looked at him.**

**We laughed. **

**I saw jade. **

"**hey there's jade." **

**I pointed at her but stopped when I saw her kiss some blue haired kid.**

"**beck don't look." **

**he looked and dropped his coffee.**

"**beck…"**

"**I wanna leave." **

"**umm ok." **

**so we walked \ ran back to my house. **

**When we got there I went first then beck.**

**He slammed my door which made tori and Trina came down stairs.**

"**what happened?"**

"**nothing tori." **

**so beck started pacing.**

"**its not nothing if beck's pacing."**

**then beck slapped him self.**

"**you know tori I am not in the mood right now." "sorry."**

"**what happened."**

"**well"**

**I began **

"**we saw jade and she kissed a kid with blue hair." **

"**oh."**

"**yeah."**

**then beck said "**

**I'm going home."**

"**bye beck." **

"**I'll see you tomorrow lily." **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lily's point of view **_

_**So when beck left I grabbed my phone and texted him to see if he was ok.**_

_**(lily's in italics. Beck's underlined**_

_**Are you OK?**_

**Yea lily fine. I just found out my girlfriend is cheating on me. Im dandy.**

_**It'll get better. I promise.**_

**Yea well I don't know.**

_**So what are you gonna do about tomorrow?**_

__**I am gonna confront her, then brake up with her.**

_**This is my fault.**_

**How is it your fault?**

_**It just is.**_

**I gotta go lily. I'll see you tomorrow.**

_**K bye.**_

**So I put my phone up and went to bed.**

_**-**_**the next day.-**

**So I got up and put on a pair of jean mini shorts with a dark green halter neck top.**

**I also had a pair of lace green flats.**

**I had a bangle and a rose necklace.**

**In my hair I had so green extensions and a blue rose.**

**So I went down stairs.**

**Tori was down there.**

"**hey tori."**

"**hey lily. You ready?"**

"**yeah."**

**so we left when we got to school we went to our lockers. **

**I just sighed. **

"**lily what's wrong?"**

"**nothing." **

"**is it beck." **

"**yes. I don't get him." **

"**what do you mean?" **

"**I mean he can get any girl he wants but chooses the mean one." **

"**I know how you feel."**

"**yeah I'll just have to get over it." **

**I put my bag in my locker.**

**I had my laptop today in its black hello kitty case.**

**Just then beck walked over.**

"**hey beck."**

"**hi lily."**

"**so did you talk to jade."**

"**yup." **

"**what did she say?"**

"**she didn't deny it, and she is sorry." **

"**oh so no hard feelings."**

"**oh no I broke up with her."**

**when he said that I almost dropped my laptop. "you did what?" **

"**I broke up with her." **

"**why?" **

**well that's a stupid question.**

"**because she cheated on me." **

"**oh."**

**so then I saw jade walking with the blue haired kid.**

**I didn't need to point them out this time.**

**Beck just looked at me.**

**I forced a smile. **

**He just said **

"**lily what's wrong?"**

"**nothing." **

'' **there's something wrong." **

"**beck I think you should get back with jade." "why?" **

"**because she makes you happy." **

"**not anymore. I'm not being with someone who cheats on me."**

**I just sighed **

**and said **

"**this is my fault." **

"**how is it your fault?"**

"**I don't know. I just feel like it is."**

**I just looked down.**

**Then I heard a bang.**

**I looked up and saw tori and trina hitting a yellow mini robot thing.**

**I just shook my head.**

**I then looked at beck.**

**He was watching jade and the blue haired kid.**

**I just sighed and pushed my laptop into his hands and walked over to jade.**

"**hey jade." **

"**oh hi lily. This is Jason." **

"**hi I'm lily." **

**he smiled.**

**I just smiled and said to jade **

"**hey so like what happened to you and beck?" "um you'll have to ask him." **

"**ok thanks jade." **

**so I walked back over.**

**Beck looked at me.**

"**why did you go over there?" **

"**I wanted to know who he was." **

"**so who is he?"**

"**all I know is that his name is Jason." **

"**oh."**

"**yup. So you coming over later or not?" **

"**yeah." **

"**Kay bye." **

**I kissed him on the cheek. **

**I walked to class it was really bad. **

**Sikowitz was sick so we did paper work.**

**Then at lunch I had a French fry thrown at me. So I flipped out and yelled at tori and Kat.**

**Which made Kat cry. **

**I just put my head down.**

**I felt a hand on my back.**

**I turned to see beck.**

**He sat down next to me.**

**He said **

"**what's wrong with you?"**

"**I wish we didn't hang out yesterday."**

"**why?"**

"**because if you just stayed with jade nothing would have happened today." **

**I put my head back down.**

**Just then I heard whispering. **

"**it don't help when you whisper."**

**I sat up.**

**I just sighed. **

**Then I looked around for Kat.**

**She had a sky store magazine.**

**She then said **

"**hey when's prom?" **

"**I don't really know."**

**I just shook my head then I looked at tori she and Andre were talking when Kat said **

"**lily who are you going with?" **

"**going where?" **

"**to prom?"**

"**I don't know. No one asked me yet." **

"**oh I'm going with Robbie."**

"**that's nice Kat." **

"**I know." **

**I just rolled my eyes.**

**Then I looked over at beck.**

**He was picking at his salad.**

"**beck eat it don't play with it." **

"**I know lily." **

**I picked up a fork and stole a piece of lettuce from his salad.**

**He looked at me and said **

"**don't steal my lettuce." **

**I smiled and said **

"**I just did."**

**he laughed then the bell rang.**

**We went to 7****th**** period.**

**We were the first people there.**

**He sat down next to me and said **

"**lily what's wrong." **

"**everything." **

**he laughed I smiled and said**

"**why do you make me smile?" **

"**because it is my job."**

**I laughed and shook my head.**

**When class was over I didn't want to go straight home so me, beck, tori, Kat, and Andre hung out in the game room.**

**I felt like doing a video for the slap.**

**I was on the floor with beck we were laying beside each other.**

**I turned my phone on and said **

"**hey it's lily and beck."**

**I hit beck in the face playfully. **

"**yeah and lily is getting a noogi." **

"**a what?" **

**he grabbed me. He attacked me. **

**I was yelling at him for attacking me.**

**We were rolling all over the floor.**

**I was laughing. **

**When he let me go I was out of breath.**

**I stood up and walked over to the pool table. Where tori and Kat were playing.**

**Tori looked at me and said **

"**what's wrong with you?" **

"**beck attacked me." **

**she laughed. **

"**its not funny I'm out of breath."**

**I looked over and saw beck and Andre talking. Then tori said **

"**Kat?"**

"**yeah?" **

"**wouldn't lily and beck make a cute couple?" **

**I glared at her. **

**Then Kat said **

"**yeah they would be."**

**I just rolled my eyes and started to walk away when tori yelled**

"**don't deny it."**

**I just laughed.**

**I grabbed my phone off of the floor and sat beside beck and Andre we watched the video. We laughed.**

**I looked at the time.**

**I was getting thirsty so I said **

"**beck can I have like 3 dollars?" **

"**for why?" **

"**because I need a drink."**

**so he took out his wallet and gave me the money. **

**I went to buy all of us something to drink.**

**When I came back beck was doing a handstand. **

**"what are you doing?" **

**when Andre said **

"**we are playing truth or dare." **

"**ok." **

**so I sat down when Andre said **

"**lily truth or dare?" **

"**um truth."**

**he smiled and looked at his phone then at tori. **

**"alright. Lily is it true you have a crush on beck?"**

** my eyes widened.**

**I looked around.**

**I couldn't breath.**

**I just sat there**

**dumbfounded.**

**I looked at tori. **

**She smiled and said **

"**answer the question." **

**I looked at beck.**

**He was looking at me.**

**I just stood up and left the room.**

**I went and sat on the stairs when beck came out of the room.**

"**lily what's going on."**

"**what do you mean."**

"**why didn't you answer the question. You cant have feeling for me. Right?" **

**I got mad and said **

"**you know what beck yes, yes I have feelings for you."**

**I left.**

**I walked out of the school.**

**I didn't even look back. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily's point of view **

**I walked home. **

**Stupid game.**

**I felt tears.**

**I just wiped them away. **

**When I got home I threw open the door then slammed it shut.**

**I just slid down.**

**Then I heard a knock at the front door.**

**I didn't know who it was.**

**I got up and went into the living room.**

**I opened the door. **

**It was beck. **

**I tried to shut the door but his foot was in the way. **

"**I don't wanna talk beck." **

"**that's good cause I didn't come here to talk." **

"**beck what…."**

**he kissed me.**

**I was really surprised. **

**I hesitated for like a minute but I started kissing back.**

**When we pulled apart I smiled at him.**

**He then said**

"**I have feelings for you too."**

**he kissed me again. **

**Just then I heard some one clear their throat.**

**I looked behind me. **

**It was tori.**

**She said**

"**wow. Beck I've been waiting for you to kiss her for like ever." **

**I just rolled my eyes.**

**Just then beck said **

"**I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." **

"**Kay."**

**once he left I sighed. **

**Then tori said**

"**so?" **

"**so what?"**

"**did you like kissing him?"**

**I smiled and said **

"**yeah."**

**she laughed. **

**I smiled. **


End file.
